Safe
by NeedTheDark
Summary: Lizzington one-shot taking place directly after the end of 2X21 Karakurt. Liz is arrested and Red does the only thing he can to keep her safe. Will she be able to forgive him for it? Angst/Romance


Begins where we left off in 2x21, Karakurt.

"Lizzie you need to get out of there now." His voiced was clipped, urgent.

"Why? Where are you, what's going on?"

"You've been set up. The Cabal's been asking about you Lizzie, they know who your mother was, you've been set up. You were there when the Orea building was bombed, they wanted you to save Clifford Hawkins, they sent Karakurt to the memorial to make you think he was the threat so you would secure the senator and infect him in the process."

"But I don't have the virus!"

"You do Lizzie. I don't need a test to know that you do. Your mother was a Russian spy, and now they've made it look like you are too. You have the virus. You infected the senator and now they will come for you. You need to get out of there. NOW."

As she hung up she lent around the corner in time to see the Attorney general and team of armed guards stride across the floor of the black site. She pressed her back to the wall of the corridor, trying to keep herself hidden while she gathered her thoughts. It was too much to believe – she couldn't have the virus, how would she have been infected? Cooper would protect her, Aram could prove her innocence. Criminals run, criminals like Reddington. No. She would stay and face whatever was coming. She stepped out from her hiding place and walked slowly towards where Connolly and Cooper were arguing with her hands raised.

It happened so quickly she couldn't focus on anything. She was surrounded by guards with weapons trained on her. Heavy hands on her shoulders forced her to her knees, and she felt thick restraints being attached to her wrists and ankles, tightly, roughly. Her heart thumped, she felt dizzy as she was dragged to her feet, half stumbling, half pushed towards the exit. She thought she heard Cooper's voice in the distance, protesting, and some of Connolly's response – Russian…Reddington… What had she done?

Dembe watched from the post-office lot as Liz emerged from the building surrounded by guards. He saw her pushed forward, and a black bag forced over her head before she was bundled into the back of an unmarked security van. He reached for his phone.

"Raymond, they have her. They have already taken her to the security van, she's being transported now."

Red said nothing, only exhaled loudly enough for Dembe to hear. He knew what was at stake. Dembe continued:

"My friend you need to move quickly – there is only a small window, after that she will be at the detention facility and that-" Red cut him off.

"Go to protocol 400." he said, his voice quiet but even.

"Raymond, are you certain you wish to do this?"

"Yes. Do it now. I'll send the team to your location. When you have her, coordinate with Mr Kaplan, she'll meet you at the other end."

He had hung up before Dembe could protest. They bodyguard drove behind the van at an even pace, waiting for the call that the team had joined him. It wasn't long. Black SUVs came up on either side of the van. Dembe heard the shots, and saw the van career off the road. His stomach lurched as he saw the van turn, skidding on its side across the road. He parked up behind, and joined the team who were already on the scene, wrenching the back doors open. Climbing into the back, Dembe pulled the black cloth from Liz's head, and assessed her injuries. Her eyes were closed. She was bruised, with multiple cuts and scrapes, but nothing worse that he could see. He was glad that she didn't appear to be badly hurt, but relieved that she was unconscious. He hoped she remained so for the time being. He didn't know what he would say to her, how he would explain, or how he would defend his employer.

When Liz awoke she was on a bed in a room she didn't recognise. As she looked around at the old fashioned furnishings, a wave of familiarity crept over her. Although she hadn't seen the whole apartment last time, she knew without a doubt that she was lying on Raymond Reddington's bed. She bolted for the bedroom door, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror – someone had sutured the cuts on her face. _The crash_ , she remembered foggily. She wrenched open the bedroom door and was surprised to find Mr Kaplan sitting in the living room, tapping away on her phone. As soon as Liz emerged, the woman sprang up from her seat and stepped towards her.

"Agent Keen I trust you're feeling better. Can you follow my finger with your eyes?" She waved her forefinger in front of Liz's confused face.

"The virus…" Liz said groggily. "Am I dangerous? Will I infect other people?"

"No dearie, the only person it can harm is already dead." Kaplan said matter-of-factly. "I'm more concerned about any injuries you may have sustained in the crash."

"What's happening?" Liz said, her head pounding. "Why am I here?"

"My understanding is that you were in the custody of homeland security. Now you are in Mr Reddington's apartment - I believe you have been here before. You're perfectly safe. If you would just sit down and allow me to assess you, I want to be sure you don't have a concussion."

"Mr Reddington?" Liz was horrified, and struggling to catch her breath. "What have you done?" She moaned. "I surrendered so that they could conduct their investigation. I have nothing to hide. They were already suspicious of me and Reddington, now it looks like I planned this! I have to leave NOW" she said forcefully.

Mr Kaplan blinked. "You turned yourself in? Good God. I'm sorry dearie but you're staying put for the time being." As she spoke she positioned herself between Liz and the apartment door.

Liz didn't answer, only looked furtively around the apartment. Why was she here of all places? What was he playing at? Her thoughts came thick and fast. She had been right not to trust him – he had ruined her chance of clearing her name, but worse, he had brought her here… She recalled Zumani's words - he was always so obsessed with you.

She felt sick and panicky, her pulse racing. "What the hell is this? You can't keep me here!" she said, raising her voice. Then, summoning all her strength, she met Mr Kaplan's eye as she spoke:

"I am leaving here right now, and you are not going to stop me. Do you understand? I have to resolve this and he has made everything a thousand times worse. Please don't make me force my way past you!"

Mr Kaplan remained impassive. Liz chose her moment and sprang into action, knocking over a table complete with vase in front of the woman, in a bid to reach the door.

Mr Kaplan's formerly maternal gaze turned to steel.

When Red rang shortly afterwards, Mr Kaplan answered.

"How is she?"

"Physically fine – she sustained some superficial cuts and bruises when the security van crashed which I've treated. But I have to tell you she's extremely distressed." Mr Kaplan chose her words carefully. "I'm afraid your apartment has taken the brunt of her anger."

He sighed.

"Let me speak to her."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Kate…" a warning tone had crept into his voice. Mr Kaplan steeled her resolve and braced herself inwardly for the impact her next words would have.

"Raymond I'm sorry but I had to sedate her."

"You did _what_?" He felt panic rising in his chest, panic and anger.

"You know I would never have done it were it not completely necessary. She was extremely upset, furious at having been taken. To be honest I think underneath the bravado she was terrified."

"No no no…" he said distantly, his voiced pained. "I thought… I thought she would feel safe. She knows you. And Dembe" he said, a little helplessly.

"Raymond there's more. From what she's said, it seems that she wasn't apprehended. She decided to turn herself in. Take her chances."

"Lizzie no!" Red moaned, appalled. He hadn't expected that. It hadn't occurred to him that she wouldn't follow his advice. That she could still be so naïve.

Mr Kaplan felt exasperated, and more than a little concerned. It worried her immensely when her employer miscalculated a situation. It didn't happen often – they couldn't afford it to. She tried to maintain a gentle tone as she spoke to him.

"Raymond, I know you care for her, but you're not thinking clearly. The reality is that she's a highly trained FBI agent, and all she knows is that she has been abducted. She's responding accordingly." She heard Red inhale sharply, but he said nothing. Her voice softened.

"You need to come here Raymond – explain it to her yourself." There was a pause.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Red entered the apartment he was greeted by the somewhat surreal sight of Mr Kaplan being domestic – she was sweeping the broken remains of a 14th Century Yuan Dynasty vase into a pan. There were books on the floor and an overturned end table. He smiled weakly- Liz had certainly put up a fight. Kaplan looked up when he entered and raised her eyebrow, as if to say _don't blame me for the mess – this is your fault._

As he turned the corner into the sitting room he saw Liz. She was propped in his favourite armchair, peaceful, her beautiful dark lashes closed and her head turned slightly to the side. How he longed to come home to his sanctuary to find her curled up asleep in his chair, both having had long days, both waiting for the moment they could seek solace in the other's company. But that's not what this was. He bent down and tucked her hair gently behind her ear, pausing to run his thumb over her cheek.

"Lizzie?" He said softly. "Lizzie can you hear me?"

"Sorry dearie, she'll be out of it for a while yet", Kaplan said grimly. Red's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. For the time being he allowed his disapproval to take over, grateful that it went some way towards hiding his principle emotion, which was bitter, bitter disappointment that Liz had reacted so violently, that she had been terrified. Terrified of him. They had been working together again, and he had told her what he could about her parents. He had hoped that she would begin to trust him again.

Now he knew that his hope was misplaced, and false hope was the one thing he couldn't cope with. Incarcerate him, even shoot him, but the process of gaining and losing ground with her, like the light he needed to survive flickering on and off, was becoming unbearable. He turned to Mr Kaplan, who was watching him apprehensively.

"God Kate, I know you've more experience dealing with the dead than the living, but you couldn't have got through to her somehow? However frightened she was before, when she wakes up and realises she's been drugged…" He ran a hand exasperatedly over his mouth.

Mr Kaplan's gaze was steely. "You're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement - " He cut her off with a loud scoff.

"Clearly." he said, his tone dangerously quiet.

He looked down at Liz again and it occurred to him how many times he had fallen asleep in that very chair, and how much his neck always hurt upon waking. Instinctively he lent down and gathered her to him, carrying her to the bedroom where she could rest more comfortably. He was distressed to find how light she was in his arms; the last few months had taken a huge toll on her and she clearly hadn't been looking after herself. He hated knowing that her unhappiness was in no small part due to him.

As he placed her on top of the covers, he was reminded of all the times he had thought about laying her down on his bed, of all the things he would do to her - do for her - under much more felicitous circumstances than these. He sat beside her, and couldn't resist reaching out to stroke her hair, her cheek, one more time. She stirred slightly and he stood abruptly, painfully aware of what she might think if she came to in his bed with him at her side.

Closing the door quietly behind him he returned to sitting room where Mr Kaplan was finishing tidying up. He hesitated before speaking. He was furious with Kate, but deep down he knew that it wasn't her fault. It was his. He had allowed a romantic version of a rescue in his head to undermine the harsh reality of the situation. Sensing his internal struggle, Mr Kaplan spoke as gently as she could to her employer.

"Raymond, she will forgive you – you just need to give her time to understand."

"I hope you're right" he said, his voice tight.

Mr Kaplan smiled wryly. "She's certainly a spirited girl – managed to make an incredible mess in here."

Red laughed quietly. "She can break all the priceless vases in the world if it will help keep her safe."

Kaplan sighed. "Raymond, I realise that under these grim circumstances you probably had no choice but to extract her from the situation, but it should have been done professionally. Why on earth did you decide to bring her here, to your personal apartment, of all the locations we could have used? It's not been cleared, there are too many variables…"

"I made the mistake of thinking that familiar surroundings – somewhere homey – would be less threatening. Apparently I was wrong" he said bitterly, his emotions threatening to get the better of him. He raised his voice. "What was I supposed to do, Kate? There was no time. They would have buried her so deep in some hellish detention facility not even I would have been able to get her out – they would have got all the information they could out of her and then killed her. You know I couldn't let that happen, I love her for God's sake!"

There was a small sound behind them, somewhere between a sigh and a sob. They spun round to see Liz, unsteady, leaning on the door frame for support, her mouth slightly open.

Red felt his entire world shatter inside him. There was no way she wouldn't have heard him. He tried to compose himself and stepped forwards towards her.

"Lizzie, how are you feeling? Come sit down." He reached out to help her to a chair, but the moment his fingers touched her arm she drew back, shaking.

"Don't touch me!"

Red stood there wordlessly, pained. Mr Kaplan stepped forward and took his arm. "Just tell her the truth Raymond" she said in a low voice. "I'll leave you alone." As she passed Liz she said "Hear him out, dearie." Liz closed her eyes and began shaking her head. As Kaplan unlocked the door to the apartment, Liz instinctively moved towards the door, but she had barely taken a step before she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her, holding her in place. She watched helplessly as Kaplan closed and locked the door behind her, leaving her alone with Red.

He was nowhere near back to his original strength after the shooting but she was easy enough to restrain, especially in her panicked state. He recalled his combat training and held her firmly, allowing her to exhaust herself struggling to get away while he expended minimum effort. It fleetingly occurred to him that she was like a deer caught in a trap, huge frightened eyes and long legs kicking. It would have made him smile had the situation not been so bleak.

"Lizzie that's enough. You need to calm down now and let me help you. Please."

It wasn't so much his words as the way he said them which made her pause. Even in these most terrible circumstances, his voice had a calming effect on her. She stilled and she felt his breath on her ear.

"Good girl. Can I let you go now? We need to talk."

She nodded, and he slowly released her, watching her carefully. She turned to face him with watery eyes, still a little shaky on her feet.

"What happens now Red?" She whispered.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Now you have me here. What happens? Are you going to sell Katarina Rostova's daughter to the highest bidder? Are you going try to persuade me this was all about protecting me from the cabal? You didn't have to bring me here, to the place where you keep all your personal secrets. Your obsession with me from the start - was this your end game? I looked at countless scenarios like this one when I was with the BAU and…" she swallowed. "And they don't end well."

His face clouded. Only a tiny tremor in his voice when he spoke betrayed the heartbreak unfolding within. "How this ends is entirely up to you. Whether you believe me or not I can only tell you that you are safe here. But if you give yourself up to them now, the cabal will make you disappear. Please understand - there's no justice to be had at the moment Lizzie. You can't trust anyone there – Connolly is a member of the cabal. You've got to stop thinking like a cop, with good guys and bad guys – it's rarely that simple. The only way you'll survive this is to evade their capture until we can take them down and clear your name."

He took a deep breath, while she looked at him uncertainly. He thought he saw some of the tension leave her body. "Now, please come and sit down before you fall down, and I'll make us some tea." He patted the top of the big leather armchair.

Not taking her eyes off him, she moved towards to chair and sank gratefully into it. He turned to go to the kitchen but her quiet voice stopped him and he turned back to face her.

"Red?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose…. It was just…waking up in your apartment…. It was a shock."

"I know" he said gently. "I thought you'd find it less intimidating and I was wrong. I hope you understand you're not a prisoner here… There was just so little time to get you away from them…" he brushed his hand nervously over his head and moved to step away but she stopped him by putting her hand out to rest on his arm.

"What you said before….that….."

"That I love you" he finished gently.

"Yes, that. I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear it."

Red sucked in a breath and met her gaze. "I would be disappointed if you did."

His eyes burned into her but she didn't turn away. She spoke quietly.

"You said that I'm not a prisoner. Does that mean that I can go? I understand I can't turn myself in, but…am I free to leave?

He swallowed hard. "Yes."

When she didn't respond his voice dropped to a broken whisper. "Do you want to leave, Lizzie?"

She looked at him with a cool, clear stare, and saw how tense he was, how worried. She smiled softly.

"No. I'd like some tea please."

The warmest smile crept over Red's features – he looked handsome, happy, and more peaceful than she had ever seen him.

 _Fin._


End file.
